


A (Story)Book Ending

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Levy realizes that one of the characters in Lucy’s book is startlingly familiar. In her endeavor to uncover the truth, she discovers that she’s out of the loop.





	A (Story)Book Ending

Levy watched from the bar as Lucy signed copies of  _ The Adventure of Iris.  _ Day in and out people from all over Fiore came to visit Lucy. Her stomach twisted. Her eyes were drawn to Lucy’s awkward grin as her fans fawned. The light caught the celestial mage’s hair as her eyes sparkled just so before finding Levy’s own. Heat rose like wildfire from her neck up to her cheeks as she spun back toward the bar before she was caught staring.

Mira was polishing glasses. It didn’t serve as enough of a distraction for her to miss Levy’s reaction if her grin was anything to go by- ”Lucy’s really successful, huh?”

“Of course, all of her hard work has paid off.” Levy found herself stumbling over her words. Why couldn’t her clumsiness end with her feet? Script mages were known to be eloquent orators; Freed was a prime example. Every word flowed like a stream; unimpeded. Clear and concise. Romantic poetry entirely natural in its intent and execution.

“It was a fantastic book. Well, you know what people say about writers pulling inspiration from real life; it’s no surprise her time with Fairy Tail has affected it.” Mirajane’s lips tipped into a seemingly innocent smile. If not for the glint in her eyes, she may have even been fooled. Perhaps it was the nature of bartending or her keen insight, that made Mira a prodigy, that gave her a window to the inner workings of her guildmates personal lives.

Levy leaned across the bar. The question barely a whisper on her lips- “Hey, Mira, do you think some of the characters were based on real people.”

“Sure, Fairy Tail has its fair share of interesting people. We’ve been accused of plenty, and boring’s never made the list.”

“So, Lucy does love Juvia then?” 

A sputtering sounded from down the bar where Gajeel was hacking up a lung, cackling, or a combination of the two. When he caught them staring, he managed to calm himself.

“You ok there?” Gajeel had strange behaviors. Levy, guessed that it came from living in his head more than most people. Being a part of a guild like Phantom Lord was bound to do that to a person. 

“Damn, I never would’ve guessed your brain was as pint-sized as the rest of you short stuff.”

Of course, that never stopped him from speaking his mind...

“Hey!” It certainly wouldn’t stop Levy from speaking her own. 

Mira sent a withering glare Gajeel’s direction before turning back to Levy. “What makes you so certain?”

“What do you mean? Completely Unavailable. Blue hair. That’s Juvia.” There was the exception of the eyes...Juvia’s were blue.

“Or...Invel, Jellal, Aquarius, you.” Mira counted each on the tips of her fingers.

“Who’s Invel?”

“Not the point.”

“It is. Aquarius is basically Lucy’s adoptive mother, and the rest are irrelevant.” She gestured across the guild. Lucy and Juvia where at a table in the corner sharing furtive glances and whispers. “Lucy’s totally in love with her.”

Gajeel punctuated the conversation with a snort. “And why do you care?”

She sputtered at the implication face aflame. “Lucy’s my best friend! I want her to be happy.”

“I’m not questioning your intentions”-Mira took her hand-“there’s no doubt that you want the best for Lucy. But instead of speculating, it might be better just to ask.”

“Is it my business?”

“You’re worried. There’s no harm in simply asking. If Lucy doesn’t want to talk about it, then don’t press.”

“Thanks, Mira,”-Lucy was heading toward the door. Shooting out of her barstool to follow.-”I’ll see you later!”

“You better have details!” She called after her.

She caught Lucy as she was rounding a corner. In the end, she grabbed her so suddenly that they nearly fell into a heap on the ground.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lucy shifted on her feet as she twisted a honey blonde lock of hair in her fingers.

“I thought we could catch up. I haven’t had the chance lately.”

“Sorry about that it’s just been busy.”

"It’s no problem; I didn’t want to miss the opportunity.  _ The adventures of Iris _ was amazing; it’s no surprise you have so many fans.”

“You think so?”

“I’d have to be crazy not to.”

“Thanks, so you wanted to hang out? That was some rush you were in.”

“Yes, I had a couple of questions too-about the book, I mean; I know you’re probably sick of them, but I noticed something in your book. That character Evey, that’s Juvia, right? If you were going to write how you feel about her in such an obvious way...don’t you think that you owe her the truth? I know you think that she only has eyes for Gray, but who knows? You should take a chance. You deserve to be happy, and so does she so be happy together.”

Levy couldn’t bear to look at her friend. She had overstepped. Definitely just crossed a line. Any follow up gone as her throat constricted and her eyes tinged a bit. Lucy should be happy. Then why did the thought of her with someone make Levy sick to her stomach? 

The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Levy could no longer avert her eyes. Lucy’s mouth was agape as she stared at Levy with wide eyes. The script mage fought out a question desperate to break the awkward situation. “Are you ok-”

Lucy’s lips crashed against hers, cutting off her question. Every muscle froze.  _ Oh _ . Bookish. Blue hair. Evey’s brown eyes didn’t exist to throw Juvia off the scent. Her way with  _ words.  _

Another embarrassing blush scorched across her face.  _ Lucy.  _ Perfect heiress. Perfect _ everything, Lucy  _ had feelings for  _ her.  _ Impossible!? Levy’s eyes squeezed shut. Any minute now she was going to wake up from this dream. The lips on her own told a different story. Maybe it wasn’t so farfetched. 

Air returned as it had left. Lucy’s forehead pressed against her own. Levy peeked through her lashes. Out of breath, the celestial mage questioned. “Juvia and I? What gave you that idea?”

She couldn’t fight the giggle that escaped her lips. It all seemed so ridiculous now. “The hair?”

A smile broke across Lucy’s face. “Really? I didn’t realize I was that vague. Next time, I’ll make sure to be more specific.” She said as she leaned in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be posted back in February, but it didn't end up going to schedule(^^ゞ  
> Thank you for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
